Alignment
The Alignments Lawful Good *The lawful good character acts on the side of goodness, righteousness and order. ** The lawful good character will always strive to do good; however unlike chaotic good, they will (within reason) refuse to go against any laws to pursue said good action. Therefore they will not murder an innocent in sacrifice to a greater cause, steal from the rich and give to the poor, or rebel against even the most terrible governments, they work within ''the system, actively trying to reform it if it is corrupt or decadent. Lawful Neutral *Lawful Neutral is a character who keeps to the laws, what is expected. They do their best to do good - according to their personal beliefs. Lawful Evil *A being who gains power through methodically destroying others is lawful evil. Power comes through order, but one can be orderly about slaughtering innocents. Tradition is important, but goodness is not. Neutral Good *Ultimately a giver, the neutral good character will do what they can to help, working within law or chaos; but ultimately they prefer their own counsel. True Neutral *A very bland alignment, as they often do not care what happens and does not follow any grand plans. Usually the type you forget about, the type that just sleeps, eats and fills his/her needs on a day to day basis. Neutral Evil *A neutral evil character serves only their own needs/ends, whatever they can get away with - they will most often try. They follow no law but also have no drive toward chaos. They kill or steal as they see fit to get what they want. Chaotic Good *The hero of the downtrodden, the chaotic good character cares not for laws and order but only for doing good. If they must break the law to help others, they will do so without compunction. This character will steal to feed a poor family or stand up to their own master to defend a falsely accused servant. In some cases they maybe a bit too inclined to act out and ironically cause more harm then good. Chaotic Neutral *The true individual, the chaotic neutral character prizes their own freedom above all else. They do not want ties to either good or evil to influence them, preferring to make their own way as they see fit. *Usually seen as slightly insane to others One moment they might help the turtles get to the water, and in another they're helping the crabs eat the turtles. Chaotic Evil *With the drive of pure hatred or outright insanity, the chaotic evil character will do whatever they can to attain their goals. They are bound by no laws, masters, or morals. While unlikely to run down the street slaying innocents (chaotic evil does not mean stupid), this character would have no regrets in doing so. Alignment groups Good-aligned *Lawful good *Neutral good *Chaotic good Evil-aligned *Lawful evil *Neutral evil *Chaotic evil Neutral-aligned *Lawful neutral *Neutral good *True Neutral *Neutral evil *Chaotic neutral Lawful-aligned *Lawful good *Lawful neutral *Lawful evil Chaotic-aligned *Chaotic good *Chaotic neutral *Chaotic evil Category:Culture Category:Races Category:Gameplay